masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jona (quarian)
Deletion I agree with the proposal. The character is only mentioned in passing and carry no importance in the ME universe - additional information apart from the single paragraph is not available --silverstrike 11:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, here's the reasoning. It's a character mentioned all of, what, one time? We don't even know half of his name (we know Jona, presumably the given name, and can assume nar, so basically he's Jona'___ nar ___, not much to go on). He's only mentioned, never seen. We don't know anything about him other than that his mother died on the Alarei so now he's going to be raised by his dad (we actually seem to know more about the unnamed mom than about the kid, and we at least have an image of her). And there's exactly one line's worth of info about him. Much more substantial (but still brief) articles have been merged/deleted for lack of sufficient info to justify a page (refer to zeioph and SSV Hyderabad, and I'm sure there are more, but that was just off the top of my head). Personally, I think that's plenty of reasons to delete, but I suppose if I had to I could maybe come up with more. SpartHawg948 11:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe if we ever have an article on the Alarei, we could list the mother as one of the known victims (how the son relates to anything is beyond me). I also don't think that every name mentioned in the ME universe needs a page of its own - if it's notable or relevant but doesn't have much information, it can be merged the same way as the example above. --silverstrike 12:07, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Yup. It is a fact that not every name mentioned in the ME universe has, or needs, a page. Examples: Francis Kitt, President Huerta, and Abby, Lynn, and Sarah Williams. This particular character is neither notable or relevant to anything. Maybe if his mother were in some way, shape, or form important in any way to the plot, but that isn't the case, as evidenced by her lack of name. SpartHawg948 12:12, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : Alright, so maybe the page isn't necessary, but if you only had the main characters, and those that you deem important, then you'd only have a very small selection of pages - why not expand the wiki a little? Of course, I'm not the boss here. I created the page because I thought that the wiki was looking to expand and include information from both games, and, I would assume, the novels. Maybe I was wrong. Your call on the deletion. 17:22, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a question of whether or not we include minor characters in the wiki, it's a question on whether this character has anything to write about. All we know about that character is a small part of the name, the fact that his mother dies on Alerai, and that he is a quarian. Not the best basis for a character page - writing about his mother, on the other hand, might be better, but the same problem remain. :Character articles should have some substantial information about the character role in the story or in the ME universe - this character has no such information. If we include every character that gets mentioned, were going to have allot of small, insignificant, and redundant pages that will take the focus away from the more relevant characters. --silverstrike 17:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::We're always looking to expand. Always. The problem with this article is that there isn't enough info. It's not that we only have articles on main or important characters, it's that Jona is not a character. He's a person mentioned once for all of fifteen seconds. When you get right down to it, how do we know the quarian woman mentioning him is even his mother? Maybe his mother is already deceased, and the woman in the holo is an older sister or aunt who had stepped in to help raise him? We know nothing about Jona other than that he's a quarian kid who lost a female who knew him (no confirmation of any sort of relation) on the Alarei. You can't honestly say that this is just because we only want articles about main characters or important characters. Just ask Lieutenant Durand. Want more examples? I can provide them, but I didn't want to turn this into link-fest. SpartHawg948 20:55, March 2, 2010 (UTC) He was mentioned in Mass Effect 3 by a Quarian civilian who gives his life to save Admiral Koris, this Quarian's final words are to tell his son Jona that he made it to the homeworld. Just interesting that they didn't forget about the character. While Commander Shepard is sent to save Admiral Koris on Rannoch you are also able to find Jona's father, a quarian who was killed by the Geth. This leaves Jona with no father or mother. His father's name is Dorn'Hazt, which from the names of most Quarians seems to only tell his name, not the ship that he served on which still leaves questions about who Jona really is. After the mission on Rannoch you get a message saying that Jona's uncle is Captain Nac'Teet vas Ghrigult. Jona might be sent into the hands of his uncle due to both of his parents dying. *Well, until he shows up, we should just leave him out of the box. We might as well add the Ghrigult to the Migrant Fleet page though.--Mike Gilbert 03:24, January 6, 2014 (UTC) ----